Dragoon
Dragoons are the super human race created by Malkeris when he injected the chemical TXH into twenty-four of his most trusted followers. Dragoons are exponentially stronger and faster than standard humans. Traditionally Dragoons are divided into familial Clans, serving as one of the most powerful factions on the planet. Origins After the fall of the Vertansion Empire, Malkeris and Evangelion set about developing a master race to guide and protect mankind. Malkeris, enamored with the concept of free will, mainly sought a solution in the field of organics while Evangelion believed a race of machines was the better solution. At the same time, Malkeris garnished a large following due to his actions during the fall of the Vertansions, and this led him to realize how strong man's need for a god figure was. His obsession with the concept of godhood and the disagreement on how to guide humans caused tension between Malkeris and Evangelion. Eventually the two had a falling out due to their irreconcilable differences. Malkeris and his followers moved to the Western Reach and made his home in the Ivory Tower. It was here that he developed the chemical TXH. Once completed, he injected it into 24 of his most trusted followers, thus creating the first Dragoons. Following this process, his newly generated Dragoons were sent forth to spread the will of their creator. Each formulated a clan within their own bloodline and each was designated with a letter from the ancient Greek alphabet. These original followers also came together to create what would be called the Dragoon Code of War. Although all cadets are required to read it, the Code became more of a loose guideline as the years passed. Clans As time wore on the Clans intermarried and grew. And despite keeping similar structures, the clans grew apart as separate cultures. Some developed into military based societies, some clung on to faith and religion, and others went the path of indulging in art and culture. These differences often sparked conflicts between the Clans, and overtime Clans began to eliminate each other. By the time of the Alpha Clan invasion of Roommenor they are the only remaining Dragoon Clan fully in tact. Alpha Formed by the Bloomer Family, the Alpha Clan has always been something of a favorite to Malkeris. Likely this is due to the Bloomers close ties to him during his rise to power. As decades turned to centuries the Alpha Clan still remained fiercely loyal to Malkeris, even though their religiosity slowly waned. Beta Formed by the Hellion Family, the Beta Clan grows to become the most devout of the Clans, majority of their culture dedicated to the worship of Malkeris. However this places it at odds with other Clans, many disagreeing with the zeal with which the Beta Clan worships their creator. Gamma Formed by the Kaye Family, there is little remaining history of the Gamma Clan. Most Dragoons believe they did something to anger Malkeris, perhaps even going so far as trying to make peace with Guardians. Whatever the cause the Clan was wiped from the map and now all that remains are the ancestors who still carry the Kaye bloodline. Delta Heralded by the Fice Family, the Delta Clan is one of the few Clans to settle in Roommenor. As a result they have warred with both Guardians and the human population for centuries. In order ensure its survival the Delta Clan kept its membership small, turning into something akin to a mercenary company. Epsilon Created by the Hesik Family, the Epsilon Clan settled in the Western Reach and was one of the few Clans to never lose diplomatic relations with the Beta Clan. As a result of the defeat and heavy losses suffered during the Dragoon Civil War, the Epsilon Clan began reforming itself into corporation rather than a Dragoon Clan. Zeta Formed by the Jethroth Family, the Zeta Clan settled along the coastlines and quickly developed a strong culture associated with the sea. As the years progressed this would lead them to establish a coastal empire, trading with both the Northlands and Roommenor. This extensive reach would mature Zeta culture, sparking their interest in other avenues besides making war. Eta Theta Heralded by the Kriteton Family, the Theta Clan was seen as the zenith of Dragoon military order. Strongly tying their worship of Malkeris with their combat discipline, the Theta Clan ruled the known world for decades as warrior priests. Iota Kappa Founded by the Vargas family, the Kappa Clan initially settled in the Northern Reach. They took on a tribal form of life focused on war and destruction. Malkeris favored them early on, appreciating their loyalty to him and eagerness for war. His favor would fade, however, as they would eventually be seen as troublesome as the years went on. Lambda Mu Nu Xi Formed by the Bryant family, the Xi Clan developed their communities near lakes and streams near the east coast. While most clans focused on military and/or religious discipline, the Xi Clan found themselves focused on infrastructure. The clan put most of their resources towards agriculture, irrigation, and shelter. Unable to defend themselves against the larger and more powerful clans, the clan was eventually absorbed into Zeta Clan. Omicron Pi Rho Sigma Tau Upsilon Phi Chi Psi Omega As the TXH began to break down in the existing Dragoons Malkeris began to panic, fearing his perfect creations would lose their “divinity”. In the ensuing experiments to repair the TXH Malkeris came to realize there was nothing he could to save the existing Dragoons and set to work on the next stage of them. More akin to the original Dragoons, this new breed would be completely subservient to him, perfect emissaries of his will.